plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cob Cannon (PvZH)
/-1 . Team-Up Evolution: Destroy a Zombie. |trait = None}} Cob Cannon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 6 /6 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives zombies on his lane and the lanes adjacent to him -1 /-1 when he is played, while his Team-Up Evolution ability instantly destroys a selected zombie. His closest zombie counterpart is Primordial Cheese Shover Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. His evolution ability references his status of upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies; he was only plantable on top of two adjacent Kernel-pults on the same lane. Coincidentally, in this game has Team-Up, which is the trait Cob Cannon can Evolve on. His description is a reference to the quote "one team, one dream," which comes from the book One Team One Dream: The Story of the Greatest Team in History, a fact-based account of the 1997 Virginia baseball champions, the William Byrd Terriers. The full quote in the book is "This group of individuals is going to come together as one team, with one dream. One team, one dream." Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Corn Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Zombies here and next door get -1 /-1 . Team-Up Evolution: Destroy a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description He focuses his fearsome firepower with a single, ringing credo: "One Team. One Dream." Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Cob Cannon has average stats for his cost. However, both his abilities are very useful and make this plant worth it. His normal ability allows you to weaken a group of zombies here and next door, meaning he can be used to deal with the aquatic lane, especially for Solar Flare and Chompzilla, since they lack ways to deal with said lane effectively. The stat reduction also means he can be used alongside cards such as , , and . His Evolution ability allows you to take control of your opponent by destroying any of their zombies and leaving a 6 /6 on the field. To activate his Evolution ability, you need a Team-Up plant, which should not be much of an issue as the Solar class has several Team-Up cards such as , Solar Winds (which make Sunflowers), and , not to mention those from other classes such as , , and . If you are playing as or Wall-Knight, you can take this one step further and actually get Cob Cannon on the aquatic lane by playing him on a Team-Up plant with [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] such as Laser Cattail, Admiral Navy Bean, and Water Chestnut, although it is a bit of a waste of his normal ability under normal circumstances. If you are playing as Rose, you can reactivate his ability with Rescue Radish, though you would need to sacrifice another Team-Up plant for his full ability. Besides, he is very expensive, so unless you have made lots of sun, you will have to wait until the next turn to replay him. Against There is nothing you can do about his two abilities, but you can spread out your zombies across the field to reduce his normal ability's effectiveness and make all zombies equally threatening to put your opponent in a dilemma. You can also play Gravestone zombies to negate both of his abilities. As for Cob Cannon himself, any powerhouse or instant-kill trick will do. However, remember that his normal ability weakens your zombies. Gallery CobCannonStat.jpg|Cob Cannon's statistics Cob_Cannon_cardface.png|Cob Cannon's card image I rise.png|Cob Cannon being played on the aquatic lane due to Laser Cattail being the plant he Evolved from Buttered.png|Cob Cannon activating his ability Corned.png|Cob Cannon activating his Evolution ability Ptooie.png|Cob Cannon attacking Screenshot 20171028-074858.png|The text message displayed when Cob Cannon activates his Evolution ability, note that it is bugged Cob Cannon from Captain Cucumber.png|Cob Cannon's statistics after being conjured by Captain Cucumber Trivia *Like his appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, he only takes up one space on the field. *He is the third legendary plant to not display the "shine" effect, the others being Astro Vera and . *His mouth moves when he is played. **This also happens with Poison Oak. *He is the only card in the game that has a Evolution ability that activates on a fighter with a specific trait, instead of a fighter with a specific tribe or just any fighter in general. *When activating his normal ability, he shoots a stick of butter from his mouth for every zombie on his lane and the lanes adjacent to him. *Cob Cannon is the only Evolution card in the game that cannot use a copy of itself for evolution normally. **He can only evolve on a Cob Cannon by the Cob Cannon being made on Pair Pearadise. Category:Corn cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Evolution cards